Hunger Games the Musical
by AnnieStarMellark
Summary: When Plurtarch comes up with a new idea for a propo, the THG characters must relive the past two years, but with music. Plus all the songs are from our time. Now Katniss must step into the spotlight and survive this musical. Takes place during Mockingjay.
1. Prologue

**Hey, I was listening to some songs on the radio yesterday and I thought about how some of them worked so well with the Hunger Games story. So that got me thinking, what if they were to sing these songs? Or even better, put on a musical about it. Cinna is still alive and Effie is in 13 with them. I just couldn't do this musical without them.**

**Disclaimer- I do not The Hunger Games or the ipod.**

Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen sat in the District 13 headquarters at a long round table with people sitting around it. Some she recognized, like her best friend Gale, her sister Primrose, Finnick, Johanna, and Haymitch. She even saw Peeta on the other side of the table with two guards not too far behind him. It's been a month sense he was rescued from the Capitol. He still isn't completely stable, but he doesn't try to murder Katniss whenever he sees her, so he's been getting better. However, there were some people who she had seen around 13, but never really talked to.

"Why are we here?" asked Gale. Just then the doors swung open and in walked Plurtarch Heavensbae.

"Hello everybody!" he said. "I have wonderful news about a new propo. Well, actually, it's not a propo, it's a play."

"What?" everybody exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. I mean musical."

"What!" everyone said even louder.

"There is no way I'm doing this," said Johanna.

"For once, I agree with Johanna," Katniss added. "Why on Panem we be even do a musical in the first place?"

"Think about it," said Plurtarch, "If we can show the Capitol that while they're struggling to keep their citizens happy, we can afford to make a musical people might side with our cause. Plus this wouldn't be just any musical. It's an original story that is basically the past two years with added songs. The people only know what the Capitol saw. And we're going to show them what really happened. Plus, the main character will be none other than the Mockingjay herself."

"What makes you think we would want to do this Plurtarch?" asked Gale.

"Well, what if I told you everyone who participates will get moved up a rank plus extra rations for the next month." Everyone began to give reluctant nods.

"What kind of music will we be singing?" asked Prim.

"Ya," said Johanna. "There is no way I'm singing any of that Capitol crap." Effie gave a gasp.

"That music is amazing Johanna!"

"No worries. We will be using songs from this." said Plurtarch. He took out a small thin metal box.

"What is it?" asked Annie.

"I know what it is!" exclaimed Beetee. "It's an ancient piece of technology called an iPod. It's like a music chip, except larger." Plurtarch nodded.

"Yes, and this is the device that all of out songs will come from. You can all pick the songs that you feel will best fit for what is going on. All of you will be playing yourselves plus a few other characters. They can't be here with us because they are, well... dead". Katniss realized that because the last two years were her two Games, some people would have to play the other tributes. "So, let me introduce Jackson, Holmes, Mitchel, Leeg 1, and Leeg 2." They looked at the five people they didn't know. "They will be joining our wonderful cast. Cinna will design costumes and Cressida will be my assistant director. Other then that, most of you will play yourselves."

"Wait," interrupted Peeta, "why can't someone else play Peeta?" Katniss understood what he meant by this. If they really were acting out what really happened, that would mean the two of them would have to kiss. Even though Peeta's gotten better, he still wasn't his normal self.

"I'm sorry Peeta. President Coin said that if we were doing this show, you and Katniss both had to play yourselves.

"_That's why Coin is doing this. It's all a part of her sick plan to kill me."_ thought Katniss.

"Well, tomorrow the full cast list will be posted. Rehearsals start the next day. Our show will be in a month and, Peeta, I want you ready to kiss Katniss when the time comes." With that, Plurtarch left the room leaving them all in shock.

The Next Day

The cast crowded around the wall to see the cast list, and here's what they saw.

Hunger Games the Musical

Cast List

Cast Character

Katniss Everdeen- Katniss

Peeta Mellark- Peeta

Gale Hawthorne- Gale

Primrose Everdeen- Prim, Rue

Finnick Odair- Finnick

Haymitch Abernathy- Haymitch

Effie Trinket- Effie

Cinna- Cinna

Johanna Mason- Johanna, Clove

Annie Cresta-Odair- Foxface, Wiress

Beetee- Beetee

Jackson- Glimmer, Cashmere

Holmes- Cato

Mitchell- Marvel

Boggs- President Snow

Leeg 1- Gloss, Thresh

Leeg 2- Brutus

Embronia- Embronia

Mrs. Everdeen- Mrs. Everdeen, Maggs

Octavia- Octavia

Flavious- Flavious

Vienna- Vienna

Plutarch Heavensbae- Plurtarch, Ceaser Flickerman

The thought of having to relive Rue's death with her little sister was too much for Katniss. Prim however ran up to her and said, "Yay! Katniss and I get to be allies!" Everyone else was fairly pleased with their rolls. Except for Peeta and Boggs. Peeta was still was against playing himself and Boggs didn't want to play the very man they were rebelling against. "Now," said Plurtarch, "who's ready to make a musical?"

**Please Favorite and Review! The next chapter will be Act 1 Scene 1.**


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

**Hey Hey! This is the beginning of the play! I only have the opening number, but I hope you like it. I changed some of the lyrics, but not many.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**The Hunger Game**_** or "Good Feeling"**

Act 1 Scene 1

Katniss stood backstage in her costume (Which was really just her hunting clothes). She was scared out of her mind to go on that stage. All of the important people, her friends, and even President Coin sat out in the audience waiting for the show to begin. Not to mention camera crews filming the show to be shown to all of Panem. "Just remember Katniss, do it for Prim." she thought. Then the house lights dimmed and the opening song began to play. It was a catchy hip hop/ rap song by a man named Flo Rida. Katniss walked out in the spotlight and began to sing. "Ohhhh sometimes, I get a good feeling, ya.

I get a feeling that I never never knew never had before oh no no I get a good feeling ya."

Then Gale stepped on stage with her. He too was dressed in hunting clothes. It was the day of the reaping, and everyone was hoping that the odds were in their favor. Katniss began to sing again, but with more confidence now that Gale was at her side.

"Ohhhh sometimes, I get a good feeling, ya.

I get a feeling that I never never knew never had before oh no no I get a good feeeeeeeeling."

Then Gale began to rap. Katniss found this quite funny because she never really pictured Gale as a rapper. However, he turned out to be quite good.

"Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan

Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me

I'll be the president one day

January first, oh, you like that gossip

Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com

Now I gotta work with your tongue

How many rolling stones you want

Yeah I got a brand new spirit,

Speak it and it's done

Woke up on the side of the bed like I won

Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun

G5 dealer, US to Taiwan

I hope you say that, I wanna play back

Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack

A Seam boy, plus Maybach

I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP"

Now the scene changed so that they were in town. Katniss stood on one side of the stage getting ready for the reaping, while Peeta stood on the other. They were supposed to be in two different places, but they were singing the same song. Plurtarch told them that it was something they did in plays all the time. Katniss sang again as her mother braided her hair.

"Ohhhh sometimes, I get a good feeling, ya.

I get a feeling that I never never knew never had before oh no no I get a good feeling ya."

Now Peeta joined in with her. Katniss noticed that Peeta's voice wasn't as bad as he always said it was.

"Ohhhh sometimes, I get a good feeling, ya.

I get a feeling that I never never knew never had before oh no no I get a good feeeeeeeeling."

Now it was Peeta's turn to rap. It had taken a lot of practices, but Peeta finally managed to learn how to rap.

"The mountain top, walk on water

I got power, feel so royal

One second, I'ma strike oil

Diamond, platinum, no more for you

Gotta drill a land, never giving in

Giving ups not an option, gotta get it in

Witness I got the heart of twenty men

No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den

That flow, that spark, that crown

You looking at the king of the jungle now

Stronger than ever can't hold me down

A hundred miles feelin' from the picture smile

Straight game face, it's game day

See me running through the crowd full of melee

No trick plays, Like bread hey,

Take a genius to understand me."

The reason why Plurtarch chose "Good Feeling" for the opening number is because it tells about how everyone has a good feeling that they won't be chosen for the Hunger Games. Plus it has a catchy beat and was easy to learn. Now the full cast entered the stage and stood in front of Effie Trinket. As the instrumental music played, Effie began to recite her speech.

"Welcome welcome! The time has come to to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Now the spotlight shown on Prim and Katniss, as Prim was crying in her sister's arms. Behind them, the rest of the cast began to chant quietly,

"Good feelin', good feelin' I know you got the good feelin'.

" Katniss, what if I'm picked?" asked Prim.

"Let's get it, let's get it. Gotta love the life that we livin'"

"Don't worry little duck."

"Let's get it, let's get it. I know you got the good feelin'"

"Your name's in there once,"

"Let's get it, let's get it"

"They're not gonna pick you."

"Gotta love the life that we livin'"

Now the entire cast began to sing again.

"Ohhhh sometimes, I get a good feeling, ya.

I get a feeling that I never never knew never had before oh no no I get a good feeling ya." The cast began to perform the dance they had been working on that involved circling around Katniss and some other new moves. For some it came easily. Katniss had always been a pretty good dancer, and so had her sister. However, Boggs may be quick on the battlefield, but on stage he has two left feet.

"Ohhhhhh sometimes, I get a good feeling, ya.

I get a feeling that I never never knew never had before oh no no I get a good feeling ya

Ohhhhhhh"

"Ladies first," announced Effie.

"Ohhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhh," "Prim stepped forward for her solo.

"I got a good feeling." Then Effie called out the name.

"Primrose Everdeen!" And the stage went black.


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

**Who's ready for scene 2? Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been working hard on my other story, Time for Traveling, as well. The parts for who sings what may be a little difficult to understand, but listen to the song and it will be clearer. Even though this is told from 3****rd**** person, I still want to put in some of Katniss's thoughts. Ok, I will stop talking and get to the story. But I've decided to let my little bro to the disclaimer.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer Charlie! **

**Charlie: Fine, AnnieStarMellark does not own The Hunger Games or Blackout by Breathe Carolina. TEAM FOXFACE FOREVER!**

**Me: That's nice Chaz. Sorry, she's his favorite character. Hey Charlie, Foxface is dead! Anyways, as they say in the movies, lights, camera, ACTION!**

Act 1 Scene 2

The lights went back up to show a stage of children. Then they parted and Prim stood in the middle. She slowly began to walk up to where Effie stood. That was Katniss's cue to push through the crowd to Prim. Katniss tried to imagine how she felt when she first volunteered. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." Now it was Prim's turn to scream as Katniss walked to the stage. As Katniss stood by Effie, she couldn't help but look out at the audience. Some people were starting to tear up.

"What's your name dear?" asked Effie.

"Katniss Everdeen." she replied. People began to cheer at the sound of her name.

"Well, I bet my buttons that was your sister."

"Yes," she replied.

"And now for the boys." Effie reached into the reaping bowl which was just filled with blank slips of paper. Everyone knew what name would be announced. "Peeta Mellark." Peeta's reaction couldn't have been more spot on. Peeta had always been an amazing actor. He walked up to the stage with a surprised look on his face. Then everything froze. Plurtarch told her to do something called speaking to fourth wall. So Katniss turned to the audience and started to speak.

"Oh no, why Peeta? Peeta and I have never spoken before, but we had met just long enough to save my life." Katniss went on to tell about how Peeta had tossed her the bread when she was starving. "I never got to thank him for it. Now I would have to kill the boy I owed."

"Let's give a big round of applause for the tributes of District 12." Silence. Then Effie escorted us off stage. She quickly dashed off to fix up her make up, while Prim, my mom, and I prepared to go on again for our final goodbyes. The music in the background began as I stood on stage. This song was one of everybody's favorites, even if it doesn't fit the mood perfectly. But Katniss did distinctively remember telling her mom that she can't blackout again. As she stood center stage Katniss began to sing.

"Caught up and I can't feel my hands, No need to chase

Can you relate? Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?" Then Prim and my mother ran on stage. Prim hugged me as she sang,

"And when you say "I'm not okay", I left my phone in the cab. Now you can't get me" Then I stepped in singing,

"I'm only getting started," My mom joins,

"I won't blackout. This time I got nothing to waste

Let's go a little higher." Prim and mom quieted for my quick solo,

"I'm on fire," All of us,

"I won't blackout. I'm on my way. I'm only getting started, " Then I bagman to sing solo again.

"and I can't see your face. Cigarette the wrong way, Inhale to the top of my lungs

Are you dying for this?" The answer. Yes, she was dying for this. Then Prim's sweet voice sang,

"And when you say "I'm not okay", I left my phone in the cab

Now you can't get me" The order from before repeated again for the chorus,

"I'm only getting started, I won't blackout

This time I got nothing to waste

Let's go a little higher I'm on fire, I won't blackout

I'm on my way

I'm only getting started," They were totally doing great. The crowd seemed to love Prim and Katniss when they sang together. The Everdeens repeated the chorus again. Now they were just having fun, "I won't blackout

This time I got nothing to waste

Let's go a little higher. I'm on fire, I won't blackout

I'm on my way, I'm only getting started" Then Gale walked up on stage and began to sing his part to Katniss,

"This won't stop til I say so. This won't stop til I say so. This won't stop til I say so.

Going and going and going and going and go." Then Katniss joined in with her best friend, having a blast up on stage, singing her heart out.

"This won't stop til I say so. This won't stop til I say so. This won't stop til I say so.

Going and going and going and going and go." Then the spotlight shown on me for one line, "I'm only getting started." Then everybody picked up again. "I won't blackout.

This time I got nothing to waste

Let's go a little higher I'm on fire, I won't blackout

I'm on my way

I'm only getting started" The number ended and everyone erupted into cheers. The lights faded out as the train scene moved on. Oh boy, the next number was probably the hardest and most complicated. "I swear," Katniss thought. "if Haymitch messes up like he was doing during rehearsal, he is going to wake up with an arrow in his forehead."

**Yay! What did you think? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review because there are only 2 reviews for this story. Tell me what you think and if you have any song ideas. I already have most of the numbers planned out, but I'm always looking for suggestion. Love you all. Peace out my homedogs.**

**Charlie: Please stop trying to be cool.**

**Me: Shut up! Foxface died!**

**Charlie: Hey Annie, guess what? Hijack!**

**Me: *Screams and runs to couch where I curl up in a fetal position well murmuring, "not real not real not real."**

**Charlie: Lolz. I don't even know what that means. I'm on Catching Fire.**


	4. Act 1 Scene 3

**Hi I'm back! I updated quickly this time. Yay for me! Make sure to check out my other story, Time for Traveling. It's a Hunger Games, Maximum Ride crossover and it's really funny. Without further ado, I shall find a random citizen to do this disclaimer.**

**Me: Hello random pedestrian.**

**Random Person: Ummm… Hi?**

**Me: Read this cue card.**

**Random Person: Ok? AnnieStarMellark does not own The Hunger Games or Glad you Came by the Wanted. Wait, what's the Hunger Games?**

**Me: Walk away in shame now. I hope you are blown up in a mining "accident". Now…. MUSICAL TIME!**

Act 1 Scene 3

Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie sat around a table on stage with the train set behind them.

"So," said Katniss to Haymitch, "You're supposed to give us advice." Haymitch just laughed. Truthfully, he didn't have to act drunk. He probably was.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive."

"That's very funny," says Peeta. Then he knocked Haymitch's glass off the table. "Only not to us." Then Haymitch punched Peeta. It wasn't a real punch. Because there was so much fighting, they all learned how to stage fight. Katniss pulled out her fake knife and stabbed the table right in between Haymitch's fingers. Effie gasped.

"That is mahogony!" she exclaimed. That got a laugh out of the crowd Haymitch just looked surprised.

"Well, did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" Peeta and Katniss nodded.

"Katniss's great with a bow and arrow. My dad buys her squirrels and she hits them right in the eye every time," proclaimed Peeta. Katniss gave him a confused look.

"Well Peeta is strong. I've seen him lift a 100 lbs bag of flour over his head." While Katniss and Peeta began to stare each other down everyone froze and Katniss turned to speak fourth wall again. "Honestly, I didn't trust Peeta. He was being way to nice to me, and in these games, a nice Peeta, may be even more deadly than a mean Peeta." Then everyone unfroze as Effie jumped up and exclaimed,

"Finally we're here. Katniss, Peeta, welcome to the Capitol." The stage hands changed sets to set up the Capitol's tall buildings and the lights got bright and color full. Even though the rest of the Capitol was glad they came, the Capitol took some getting used to for the new tributes. Effie led them down the "streets" of the Capitol as she began to sing.

"The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts is here and now. You're universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came." Then extras dressed as Capitol citizens ran on stage and began to surround the two tributes. Cinna walked on stage and said, "You're Katniss Everdeen? I'm Cinna, the District 12 stylist." Then Cinna sang his part to Katniss. "You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me."

All of this was sung while the prep team measured Katniss, brushed out her hair, and fussed over her appearance. Then Haymitch pulled Katniss away and began to sing his part. "Turn the lights out now. Now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away. Away from us so stay. Stay with me I can make. Make you glad you came"

Then Effie barged in pulling Katniss and Peeta with her as she showed them the wonders of the Capitol. In other words the silver set that the whole cast had spent hours trying to paint. "The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts. Is here and now" Now Katniss and Peeta joined in singing,

"My universe will never be the same" Then Effie,

"I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came" Everyone began to run around frantically onstage getting ready for the opening ceremonies. Cinna strutted on stage holding up Katniss's fire outfit. He handed it to her as Katniss ran off stage to make a quick change. The extra playing Portia did the same for Peeta. Cinna turned to the audience and sang,

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me" Now this part was kind of confusing for everyone. Haymitch stepped up front and sang,

"Turn the lights out now. Now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can." Then Effie stepped in front of him and sang,

"Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away. Away from us so stay. Stay with me I can make. Make you glad you came"

With that, the city background opened up and out rode Katniss and Peeta in their majestic fire costumes. The flames danced around the stage, but since they were synthetic, no one was hurt. Everybody on stage sang the next chorus. "The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts. Is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came," they sang and pointed at the District 12 tributes. "I'm glad you came."

The rest of the cast began to do leaps and jumps across the stage, as well as dance steps that they had been practicing. All this time, Katniss stood on her fake, not moving chariot with Peeta waving. Cinna motioned for them to hold hands, and Katniss took her hand in Peeta's. She looked at him and saw his eyes turn grey and his breathing picked up.

"No," thought Katniss, "he can't have an episode now. Not while we've been doing so well." Then his eyes began to return to normal, and he relaxed. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief. Peeta had gotten over it just in time to sing his solo.

"The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts, is here and now." Now it was her turn." Then is was Katniss.

"My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came" All Katniss was glad about was that they had gotten though that number without Peeta having an episode or Haymitch falling of the stage again.

**This chapter was fun to write because I love this song. For any of you career fans, they (along with Thresh, Rue, and Foxface) will be in the next chapter. Remember to FFR (Favorite, Follow, and Review.) If you don't review I will be glad to to introduce you to Anahando, the member of the hood who hangs out at the gas station. My friend has connections…..**


End file.
